fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
JewelPet Rainbow Pretty Cure!
"...Protect everyone dreams and belife, sparkling like the colorful jewels - JewelPet Rainbow Pretty Cure!" _''The group's introduction_'' JewelPet Rainbow Pretty Cure (ジュエルペットレインボープリキュア, Juerupetto Reinbõ Purikyua!) is a magical girls, JewelPet - Pretty Cure fan serie which belongs to Sapphire Aoi. The serie includes the motifs of dreams, belief, jewels and also some relative to sweets, music and fashion details. Plot Jewel Land - a miracle wonderful world where''' JewelPet''' are living with Lady Jewelina. However, the survival of Jewel Land depends on the power of dreams and belief from the Earth which is descending day by day and if no one do anything, Jewel Land will be weakened and disappear. To save the world out of jeopardy, Ruby and her friends have to come to the Earth and find partners who have a heart with burning dreams inside. Their missions are go to Sweet Dreams School to learn magic. Every JewelPet have their own power which usually relative to people's feelings. When the partner of a JewelPet's heart is full of the feeling relatives their power, the partner will be come the legend warrior called Pretty Cure. Their missions are protect everyone dreams and belief as well as Jewel Land and the Earth. When someone die, their soul will stay at this world if they have something want to do - a dream they want to make come true. And a dark power from Monochrome Kingdom profit this, turn their dreams into a huge ambitiousness, this makes them become the demons called Shinjinai because if the power of dreams and belief increase, the kingdom they're living will be destroy. However, when the PreCure can make them turn into normal with their beautiful hearts, those souls will go to heaven and PreCure will get the magical stones called Rainbow Gemstone. With power of them, the power of dreams and belief will be increase and Jewel Land and the Earth will be save. Let's follow the journey of Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Luea and their partners to see if they can do it or not! 'Characters' Cures *'Nguyễn Yumeko' (グエン夢子, Guen Yumeko)/'Cure Cherry' (キュアチェリー, Kyua Cherĩ) *: She is a Japanese – Vietnamese girl who is 13 years old this year. She was born in Japan but her parents is Vietnamese, so she always wants to visit there. She is a very cheerful, dreaming girl and always dreams of becoming a brave hero to protect everyone. Her family have a bakery. So she also loves eating sweets as well as learning about other countries' cultrure, especially Vietnam. She strongly belives that a truthly beautiful heart is a heart full of wonderful dreams and the courage to make them come true and she is represented by heart. She is Ruby's partner and her theme color is pink. *'Byeol Haneul' (별하늘 ~ バイオル ヘイネアル, Baioru Heinearu)/'Cure Glitter' (キュアグリッター, Kyua Gurittã) *: She is a-13-year-old Korean girl. At first, she look very shy but she is very confident when she dances and sings. She has a huge love with arts and twinkle things. Her dream is to be a famous star. She has a good skill in dacing as well as a beautiful voice. She go to a school for training stars. However, she doesn't have any friends until she meet Sapphie and others. She is represented by stars and she strongly belives that the stars which can light up the night sky when they shine together represent for friendship. Her theme color is blue and her partner is Sapphie. *'Roselia Aimer' (ロゼリア エイマー''Rozeria Eimã'')/'Cure Perfume' (キュアパフューム, Kyua Pafu~yũmu) *: She is 13-year-old "young lady". She lives in England with her mother. However, her mother seems spending more time on working than with her daughter. Everyday, she is taught dancing, riding horse, manners, others,... She loves flowers and she's also a fashionista and dreams of becoming a fashion designer. She also crazies about cuteness. No one know where is her dad. She strongly belives that love is the same to flowers – when you take care of them carefully, they will grow up and diffuse their fragrance everywhere – just like love. Her partner is Garnet and she is represented by flowers. Her theme color is yellow. *'Farfalla' (ファファラ, Fafara)/'Yoruchou Hane' (夜蝶羽, Yoruchõ Hane)/'Cure Amethyst' (キュアアメジスト, Kyua Amejisuto) Mascots – JewelPet *'Ruby' (ルビー, Rubĩ) *: A Japanese Hare JewelPet, Yumeko's partner. She is very childish and like Yumeko, she extremely loves sweets. Her Jewel Power is courage and her jewel is Ruby. *'Sapphie' (サフィー, Safĩ) *: Haneul's partner. She is a very friendly, helpful Cavalier King Charles Spaniel JewelPet who always tries her best to make her friends, espeacially Haneul, feel happy. Her Jewel Power is friendship and her jewel is Sapphire. *'Garnet' (ガーネット, Gãnetto) *: Roselia's partner. She is a Persian Cat JewelPet who is descbribed as a prideful but a very hard-working girl. Like her partner Roselia, she is very fashionable. Her Jewel Power is love and her jewel is Garnet. *'Luea' (ルーア, Rũa) *: A Dutch Rabbit JewelPet. She is Hane (Farfalla)'s partner and she is affectionate to Hane very much that she will do everything even hurt others to make her partner's dreams come true. Her Jewel Power is unknow and her jewel is Blue Apatite. Jewel Land *'Lady Jewellina' (レディジュエルリナ, Redĩ Juerurina) *: The warm-heart queen of Jewel Land. She always look after her kingdom as well as the Earth with all of her beautiful heart. She is also the one who has given JewelPet lives. Villains *'Dian' (ディアン, Dian) *: A Maine Coon JewelPet, Diana's brother. For some reasons, he seems to hate humans a lot and that's why he want to destroy the Earth and Jewel Land. His jewel is Obsidian. *'Diana' (ダイアナ, Daiana) *: Dian's younger sister. She is a Munchkin JewelPet. She love Dian so much that she can do everything for her brother, even if that may make her die. Diana's jewel is Diamond. *'Jack' (ジャック, Jakku) *'Farfalla' (ファファラ, Fafara)/'Yoruchou Hane' (夜蝶羽, Yoruchõ Hane) Other Characters 'Forms Change' *'Regular Form:' The normal form of the cures. *'Crystal Form:' The upgrade form of Regular Form. The cures use this form when their enemy too strong or when their normal form run out of power. *'Rainbow Crystal Form:' The strongest form of the cures. This form will appear when they've collected all of the Rainbow Gemstone. 'Items' *'Dreaming Stone' (ドリーミングストーン, Dorĩmingu Sutõn): The magical stones that the cures use to transform. When they transform, they draw their imagery on these stones with their Jewel Style Pen and say: "PreCure Jewel, Rainbow Changing Flash!". They can also use them as a part of their attack device by saying: "Ready, PreCure Jewel Attacking... Go!". *'Jewel Style Pen' (ジュエルスタイルペン, Jueru Sutairu Pen): The cures' transformation device. It can be used with Dreaming Stone. Their upgrade form is Jewel Crystal Style Pen (ジュエルクリスタルスタイルペン, Jueru Kurisutaru Sutairu Pen) which the cures' use to transform into their Crystal Form. *'Jewel Pod' (ジュエルポッド, Jueru Poddo): The device that the JewelPet use to do magic with their partners. They draw the a magical circle on the screen and say: "(The name of that magic), Jewel Pod...Go!" to do the magic they want. It also the contact device of the cures. *'Rainbow Gemstone' (レインボージェムストーン, Reinbõ Jemusutõn): The miracle gems which are created when a soul go to heaven. The power of them will increase the power of dreams and belief on the Earth as well as save it and Jewel Land. When all of them are collected, they will become the Rainbow Crystal Gemstone which help the cures to transform into their Rainbow Crystal Form. *'Jewel Charm' (ジュエルチャーム, Jueru Chãmu): The gem-form of the JewelPet. It is also used as a magical item of the cure to make the souls turn into normal together with JewelPet. 'Locations' *'Jewel Land:'A magical land where JewelPet are living with Lady Jewellina. *'Sweet Dreams School:' A school at Jewel Land where JewelPet and their partnes come to learn magic. *'Niji Tokyo:' The city where Yumeko is living. *'Dachaeloun Taun:'The hometown of Haneul. Its name means "The Colorful Town". *'Monochrome Kingdom:' The villains' kingdom. It is ruled by Dian. 'Trivia' * As a Pretty Cure serie, this is the first serie to have a mascot as the main villain. However, as a JewelPet serie, this is the second. * At first, this serie was planned to be a serie use Vietnamese post on a fanpage of Pretty Cure in Vietnam. But then, after Sapphire Aoi had found this wikia, she decided to post it on this site as an English serie. * The idea of this serie came from a JewelPet fan serie which was written by Sapphire Aoi years ago and dropped after the first chapters. It used again when she watched Pretty Cure and decided to write a story about it. Category:Fan Series Category:Dreams Themed Series